


the only people in the world

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, commission, udobure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A commission piece for iavenjqasdf!This is a nice soft snow based fluff fic, with a modern au





	

Winter didn’t hold back this year, but that wasn’t something either of the boys disliked. The pair walked alongside each other, blinking back wisps of white blowing in their faces. Brady, bottom lip quivering, pulled his scarf up a little to cover his freezing mouth. He felt Owain press up against his side, taking hold of his bare hand with a gloved one and squeezing it tightly. 

The most ostentatious of the pair seemed to be suddenly struck with an idea. In a way most unlike himself, he seemed to look around before doing something to see how many people were around. Unsurprisingly, at 8.34pm on a frigid night in December, it was just those two. Tugging sharply on Brady’s hand, Owain practically pranced forward. It certainly wasn’t the boy’s best idea, since it lead to the pair skidding and hollering down the street, snow ruffling up their legs and clinging to their jeans. When the fright of almost falling wore off, and the threat of tears was blinked back, Brady let go of the other’s hand, and gave him a light shove. 

“Aw come on Brady, it was just a little bit of fun!”  
“Ya nearly made me break my legs, you big lout!”   
Owain guffawed, holding onto the other’s hand again and beaming up at him. He seemed hell bent on skipping through the snow; perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad, Brady mused. If anything, he was training to be a paramedic, and had done a couple first aid courses, so at least he would be competent at patching either of them up should they slip and fall. 

“Fine, ya daft whelp. If y’wanna skip, we can skip.”   
Immediately, Owain yanked his hand, ushering him to start.   
It was quite beautiful, to prance beneath the soft amber glow of the street lights, heavy footfalls dampened by inches of snow. Frost flittered about them and caught on their lashes, their brows, and their hair like confetti. Though a bit more clunky and uncoordinated than the drama student, Brady was just managing to keep up the pace. They were the least graceful looking creatures on the planet, but that hardly bothered them. 

Eventually, Owain split from his boyfriend and bounded further forward into the flurry, and then disappeared. Immediately suspicious, and fortunately so, Brady flinched and only just managed to block a snow ball lobbed at him. Filling his raw palms with snow, he easily tossed one back in the shorter blonde’s direction. Then, the pursuit. The lanky man bounded at the other lad, tossing handfuls of icy white, and flinching back at those thrown at him. They cackled and howled and yelled, racing through the untouched snowdrifts and kicking up miniature blizzards in their wake. There was only so long before their breaths ran out, and Brady’s fingers were practically too cold to move. 

Seeing the red hue to his fingers, the gaudy man swooped gallantly in, shaking off the white from his gloves before holding the other’s hands tightly. They were engulfed by soft golden light, standing there, shivering slightly. Owain edged closer with a light smile, bordering a grin, making the other blush a little with their proximity. Brady freed his hands to rest them softly on his man’s wind-rosied cheeks, and chuckled softly as he felt him flinch at the bitterness. Another step closer and each other’s warmth pierced the wintry air.

Their breaths were light on the other’s lips, and then, amidst the flitting frost and tawny lights, they joined together. Connected. Warm. Their hearts fluttered and faces flushed, lips lingering for only a few more moments before they parted, eying one another in an awkward sort of way. They couldn’t help the flustered feeling; it was like something out of one of the plays he was doing, Owain thought. It was like a dream come true. Despite being in this relationship for a while, Brady hadn’t yet adjusted to more public displays of affection – if this really could be called public – but it was something he could certainly get used to.   
Clearing his throat, trying his best to make eye contact, Brady asked, “Ya wanna head back to mine? Ma said y’can stay the night if you wanna.”   
With a soft laugh, Owain nodded, “Of course I do,” giving the softest, sweetest look, he teased, “Should we skip back?”   
“Y’know what? I think we should.”


End file.
